pengganti
by nyaneenia
Summary: Karena bagaimana pun, Rio hanya menganggap Karma sebagai 'pengganti'. "Aku menunjukmu sebagai pengganti. Kau saja sudah cukup kok."/ "Mereka hanya mengizinkanku keluar hari ini saja,"/ (cover: nagisaprotectionsquad)1 of 3


Terlihat seorang pemuda tanggung bersurai merah, dengan manik emas tembaga yang sedang berjalan dibawah gugurnya dedaunan coklat musim gugur. Tas nya dibawa asal, dan kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam kantung celana.

Pemuda itu akrab disapa Karma. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya dan menuju ke stasiun. Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah lepas dari koridor, Karma melihat gadis berurai pirang yang sedang berdiri disana seperti menunggu seseorang.

Karma menghentikan langkahnya ketika gadis itu berbalik dan mengacungkan telunjuknya lurus kea rahnya. Tangan satunya memelintir ujung rambutnya, lalu berucap.

"Hei, kau, kepala merah, siapa ya?"

Karma bergidik lalu memberikan _glare_ kepada gadis didepannya ini. "Kepalamu terbentur kah? Secepat itu melupakanku? Mentang mentang tidak masuk sekolah dua minggu."

Rio terdiam dan melepas lintingan rambutnya, dan berucap dengan nada sarkas. " _Summimasen nee,_ karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi aku jadi lupa. Kau tidak pernah menjengukku jadi orang tak berperasaan kelewat mudah untuk dilupakan."

Pemuda itu kembali bergidik ngeri dan hendak membalas ucapan Rio. "Aku baru mau ke ruma-"

" _Nee, nee_ Karma-kun! Apa kau lihat Asano-kun?" Ujar Rio tiba- tiba riang sambil jingkrak jingkrak. Karma menghela nafas lelah.

"Ah, Asano-kun ya? Uhm, sepertinya ia belum pulang. Ia masih dilapangan, sedang latihan sepak bola dengan tim."

Rio menempelkan telunjuknya kea rah ujung bibir dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit." _Sou ka?_ _Jaa_ , apa aku tunggu saja ya? Latihannya tidak lama kan?"

Karma menyiritkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Latihan sepertinya akan berlangsung cukup lama."

Gadis berhelai pirang itu menghela nafas panjang lalu mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Yaaah, begitu kah? Memangnya kenapa bisa lama? Padahal tadinya kau mau mengajaknya pergi belanja." Rio memajukan badannya kedepan dan meletakan jari jarinya didekat dahi, hendak menerawang.

"Jadi hari ini kau mau pergi berbelanja dengan Asano ya?" Rio mengangguk.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Istirahat. Asano akan tanding bulan depan, jadi jadwal latihannya didobel."

Rio melipat tangannya didepan dada. " _Zettai dame_. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini untuk berbelanja."

"mau bagaimana lagi? 'masa kau mau datang ke lapangan dan menarik Asano keluar? Dia kan kapten."

Rio menghela nafas, dan menegapkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, karena aku adalah _malaikat_ yang baik hati, aku memberikan kesempatan kepada orang tak berperasaan sepertimu untuk menebus kesalahan..."

Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya diacungkan ke hadapan Karma. Kakinya sedikit ditekuk kebelakang.

"Aku menunjukmu sebagai _pengganti_. Kau saja sudah cukup kok." Ia menjeda, tak lama menyeringai.

"-juga tas mu terlihat besar."

"Haah?"

.

.

Karena mau bagaimana pun, aku hanya seorang pengganti,

'kan?

.

.

Pengganti by nyaneenia

Teen, romance, friendship, drama, hurt/ comfort.

SemiAU! _**Your lie in April**_ scene. Double, perhaps triple shoot. And, **slow** update. OOC

.

 **Terimakasih** , untuk **Maicchi** -chan yang selalu review ff-ku. Aku selalu kegirangan baca review dari mu, dan maaf banget ngga pernah dibales *nangis pasir* kerja kelompok lagi banyak dan apesnya hayati jadi ketua. Apa atuh.

Dan juga untuk para author KaruRi semua kalian adalah inspirasi ku- apalagi Winterlodge. Dia salah satu penulis KaruRi fav-ku. Pengen banget bisa kaya winterloj- tapi apa daya hayati hanyalah pemulis newbie dan sepertinya plagiat;( *bow 90 degrees*

.

.

" _Dengar, dengar Nakamura-san masuk rumah sakit ya? Ia sudah dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah"_

" _Iya.. katanya sih, sudah masuk ruang intensif, dia kenapa ya? Kukira dia anak yang tidak mudah sakit,"_

" _Un, kasihan sekali.. dia anak yang baik loh, aku suka sekali berteman dengannya. Yaa walaupun sedikit usil sih."_

" _Hahaha, memang sangat usil. Lebih baik kita doakan saja dia, semoga tetap sehat dan dapat kembali ke Kunugigaoka."_

.

.

.

"Uwaaa! Karma-kun boneka itu lucu sekali!" Ucap Rio riang dan langsung memeluk salah satu boneka berukuran sedang tersebut dan melihat _price tag_ -nya. " _Mitte!_ Diskon musim gugur: 20%! Waah! Lucu! Aku mau!"

Gadis itu memasukan boneka beruang yang tadi dieluknya kedalam keranjang belanjaan yang dibawa Karma. Rio kembali menjelajah toko 'kawaii' itu.

"Lihat lihat! Ada _notes_ imut! Lucunya~"

"Buat apa juga dilihat gambarnya? Nanti juga bakal ditulis jadi gambarnya tertutup kan?"

"Lucu! Aku ambil ini!"

' _gak didengerin…'_ batin Karma gondok. Sudah hampir dua jam ia di dalam toko pernak pernik dan ditarik Rio. Ia juga membawa beberapa kantung belanja Rio yang bisa dikatakan tidak sedikit.

"Wah! Botol minum itu gambarnya lucu sekali!"

"Itu terlalu kekanak kanakan, tau!"

"Payung gambar kucing ini juga lucu!"

"Prediksi curah hujan musim gugur tahun ini tidak ada tau!"

"Ada _Neko mimi_!"

"…kujamin jarang terpakai."

"Waa! Ada anak hilang!"

"Kenapa kau malah terlihat senang begitu!"

Rio mengacuhkan Karma dan berlenggang mendekati anak hilang tersebut. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Hai gadis kecil, jangan menangis," Rio mengusapkan tangannya ke surai anak kecil itu.

" _Onee- chan,_ i-ibu ku hilang…"

Karma mendengus. "Yang ada kau yang hilang, bukan ibumu yang hilang, bocah."

Gadis kecil itu menatap Karma lekat- lekat, dan menyiratkan rasa ketakutan di matanya. Tak lama iris gadis itu berkaca- kaca dan menumpahkan cairan bening.

Rio menepuk nepuk kepala gadis kecil itu. " _Naraitte janai_ , ayo kita ke pos keamanan. Nanti ibumu pasti akan kesana."

.

.

Tak lama setelah pengumuman anak hilang disiarkan, ibu dari gadis kecil itu datang. Beliau mengucapkan terimasih sambil membungkuk kecil dan dibalas tawa ringan Rio.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Oba_ -san. Kita harus saling membantu, apalagi orang yang kesusahan!"

Karma yang sedang membawa belanjaan Rio hanya bisa berkeluh kesal mendengar ucapan Rio. ' _pembohong!_ '

Rio melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu dan mengajak Karma pulang.

"Tapi, akhirnya, kau bisa lepas juga dari toko _kawaii_ itu. _Yokata_."

"Eeeh? Memangnya kenapa sih di toko itu? Barang barangnya keren semua tau!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tadi.. ibunya terlihat sangat cemas ya?"

Karma mengangguk. "Pastinya."

"Tapi.. kau tidak boleh membuat orang tua mu cemas, apalagi sampai menangis." Ia berbalik menghadap Karma. "Oh ya, Karma-kun, kau tahu?" Rio mengkepalkan tangan nya. "Tadi gadis kecil itu sangat erat menggenggam tanganku, seakan mengisyaratkan 'jangan lepas dan tinggalkan aku!' begitu." Ucapnya sambil mengkepal kepalkan tangan kirinya.

"Ia tampak sangat takut aku akan meninggalkannya,"

Karma hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Rio. Ia hanya mengeluarkan dua botol sari stroberi dan membuka salah satunya.

"Ah, aku mau dong!"

Ia mengulurkan sebotol sari stroberi yang belum di teguknya. Rio sudah memegangnya, namun botol tersebut jatuh. Rio melamun.

"..eh? wah jatuh toh. _Gomen_ tadi belum kepegang sepenuhnya."

"Kau capek ya? Setau ku cewek punya tenaga lebih untuk berbelanja."

Rio hanya tertawa kecil. "Ah iya entah kenapa aku jadi gampang capek begini."

Karma menghela nafas. "Kalau kau capek, apalagi aku." Ia mengacungkan delapan kantung sedang belanjaan Rio. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi. Ini semua, be-rat, tau."

"Te-he~ sini biar aku bawa satu."

"SATU?! Kau ini enak sekali sih. Sudah hanya bawa satu belanjaan, dan tidak bawa tas-" Karma memutuskan perkataannya dan tersadar. ' _kemana tas gadis itu?_ '

"Tunggu, tas sekolahmu ada dimana?"

"Eh?" Rio menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Karma. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan terkekeh pelan. "Ketinggalan disekolah,"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam, namun masih terlihat dua murid yang masih berkeliaran didalam gedung sekolah selarut ini. karma dan Rio, mereka berdua sedang menyusuri inci tiap inci ruang kelas karena Rio mengatakan lupa dimana ia meletakan tasnya.

"Gelap sekali ya? Hii _kowai_ ,"

Rio juga menarik Karma ke ruang perpustakaan dan kantin, namun tasnya tidak kunjung ditemukan. Gadis itu kembali mengulang mencari tasnya dari kelasnya sendiri. Tangannya mengelus meja meja yang dilewatinya. Karma yang dari tadi mengikuti mulai frustasi.

"..oi. sebenarnya kemana tasmu?"

Rio berjengit karena merasakan aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Karma. "..ah, sepertinya di meja yang ini? oh yang itu.."

Karma menarik tangan Rio dan sepertinya agak kencang sehingga gadis itu memekik pelan. Rio itu gadis yang kuat, loh. Kalau sampai ia memekik, berarti itu benar benar sakit.

"Sebenarnya kemana tasmu?" Tanya Karma dengan nada garang. Rio hanya bisa mencicit.

"A-ah, _gomen warukatta na_ , sebenarnya tasku tak ada disini.. aku tidak membawanya."

"Eh?" Karma mengendurkan cengkramannya. "Tapi.. _seifuku_? Hari ini kau sekolah 'kan?"

" _Mereka_ hanya mengizinkanku keluar hari ini saja,"

Karma melepaskan cengkramannya. "Maaf. Harusnya hari ini kau pergi bersama Asano-kun bukan denganku,"

"..apakah kau akan lupa? Pada gadis yang main ke sekolah malam malam, belanja di toko sampai belanjaannya bertumpuk-

-dan pada gadis yang hanya bisa diam menunggu di rumah sakit. Apa kau bisa lupa?"

Karma terdiam.

" _Wasurenai_. Sampai mati tak akan lupa."

Rio tersenyum manis. "Hmm, terima kasih, _how a pleased to out with you_." Rio menundukan kepalanya lalu jatuh terduduk. Untung Karma sigap dan memegangi lengan Rio

" _Daijoubu_?"

"Ah, tidak apa apa, sepertinya aku hanya kecapekan saja. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Karma mengangguk.

.

.

"Kalau sekolah tau kita berboncengan menggunakan sepeda sekolah, kita berdua kena hukuman loh,"

Karma tertawa. "Yaa, maka dari itu jangan bilang bilang ke pihak sekolah lah,"

"Aku minta maaf ya? Kau ada les 'kan hari ini?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga sedang malas belajar hari ini."

"Bukankah kau selalu malas belajar?" Sindir Rio. Karma tertawa kecil. "Ini hari yang indah, aku harap waktu bisa berhenti,"

"Pergi belanja sampai malam datang, mengitari sekolah malam malam, berboncengan sepeda.. aku tidak akan bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini." Rio mengeratkan pegangannya pada almamater seragam Karma. Tangannya bergetar.

" _Gomen_."

.

.

.

' _aku tidak peduli walau hanya sebagai pengganti. Tidak peduli. Selama bisa bersamanya aku tidak peduli walau hanya dianggap sebagai pengganti.'_

 _._

 _._

' _dan aku tidak bisa bertanya alasan ia menangis.'_


End file.
